


Snow Bells and Sleigh Rides

by MageWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Vacation, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp, Supergirl Secret Santa, Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: Kara surprises Lena with a vacation, up to and including making sure absolutely nothing can stop them from going.Not even the wrong pair of boots.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Snow Bells and Sleigh Rides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoriesbyReese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyReese/gifts).



> For StoriesbyReese for the Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa. They wanted a Supercorp Christmas Vacation with added surprise. I hope you enjoy, and Happy Holidays!
> 
> I own nothing.

Kara was practically vibrating in place. Lena was always surprising her with things and this was her chance to return it.

She had already discussed Supergirl duties with J’onn and Alex, arguing that things would be fine if she was gone for a weekend. It wasn’t as if she would be on a different Earth, and she had been gone longer dealing with interdimensional crises. She never took vacations, she had pointed out, and it wasn’t as if she was asking for the impossible.

J’onn had agreed provided that if they did need her, Kara would come. Alex had taken a little more convincing, but had caved with a little bit of bribery (really, as if _potstickers_ were more important than her girlfriend).

As for her day job, she had enough personal/sick/vacation time racked up that HR would probably throw a party at her using it instead of sending her vaguely threatening e-mails concerning it. James, once he caught wind of it, would probably have something to say but Kara had more than a few friends already prepared to intercept him.

All that was left was Lena and L-Corp. Luckily she had allies there as well. One of which was in charge of her girlfriend’s schedule.

“As ordered,” Kara carefully set the box containing everything Jess had asked for down on the woman’s desk.

“I take it this means that everything on your end was successfully concluded?” Jess barely glanced up to look at either Kara or the box.

“Yep!” Kara beamed at her. “I already have everything taken care of.” She handed Jess an envelope containing the information she would need.

This Jess did take, opening it up to look it over. If she had any kind of reaction to it she was keeping it to herself. Kara really wanted to invite her over to play poker against Alex and Maggie. The pair would probably lose for once.

“This is doable,” Jess finally said, folding the papers back into the envelope. “I’ll have it arranged before the week is out.”

“Thank you!” Kara would have hugged the other woman if Jess enjoyed that sort of thing. She did not, so Kara settled for giving her a giant smile and making a mental note to bring by Jess’ preferred coffee and pastries several times over the next few weeks.

“You’re welcome,” Jess softened a little. “It’s a good plan Ms. Danvers. I hope it goes well for the both of you.”

Kara opened her mouth to reply when she heard fire alarms begin to go off. Jess pointedly looked away so she could escape.

Supergirl mentally made the note that Jess would need to sign some NDAs at some point. She’d also need to let Lena know that Jess knew. Of course, Lena probably already knew.

Jess, meanwhile, made sure Kara’s clothes were folded on the sofa rather than in a pile on the floor. _Really_ , the woman had super-speed. She could take a second to fold her own clothes.

* * *

Lena stared at the Excel document of her schedule for the next several months in confusion. Why was the first weekend of December clear of anything? A long weekend at that. Four entire days where blacked out as her being unavailable. She had already tried to add things on different days, but even things like ‘date with Kara’ and ‘host game night’ were denied.

Had she forgotten a business trip? Was there an important investor coming that had slipped her mind?

The program having a bug in it was more likely than either of those options.

Jess would know. She was the one who kept track of it. Lena hardly even bothered to look at it for the most part.

She had only bothered to do so today because she had wanted to try and plan a surprise for Kara. She knew that they were going to host a small get together on the twenty-fifth for everyone that was going to be in town. That was on top of three different galas that Lena was acquired to attend as L-Corp’s CEO, all of which Kara would attend with her. Everyone would be there for L-Corp’s gala.

It wasn’t as if they had no plans for the month. In fact, all of that was fully planned already except for minor details.

So what was she forgetting? Or not know about?

A knock on her balcony door brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up, smile making its way onto her face at the sight of her girlfriend. A glance at the clock revealed that it was well past the normal time for lunch. That hardly mattered to them, not when Kara required a high calorie intake and Lena never remembered to eat at set times.

“Hi,” Kara quickly pecked her cheek in greeting. “I have something important to discus with you.” She was carrying bags of food from Lena’s favorite sandwich shop.

“Supergirl business?” Lena took the bags of food, pressing the same soft peck to Kara’s cheek in passing.

“Huh?” Kara glanced down at her attire, blinking. “Oh! No!” She shook her head, disappearing briefly to change. “No, it’s completely normal relationship stuff. I promise.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. As many ways as their relationship could be described, she didn’t believe ‘normal’ was one of them. Kara’s regular cheery smile did suggest that it was nothing terrible.

“It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with the four days mysteriously blacked out on my calendar, would it?” She asked, taking her seat on the couch.

Kara beamed at her, joining her and digging into her own meal. “Yep! I’m glad you’ve already seen it since I won’t need to use that as part of my argument.” She swallowed a rather large bite. “I’m taking you on vacation.”

Lena paused, forkful of salad halfway to her mouth. She set it back down. “Vacation?” She hadn’t taken an actual vacation since…she couldn’t even remember. She did know that she got several tersely worded e-mails from HR on occasion concerning accumulated leave time, but Jess handled that.

Huh…her girlfriend had gotten her assistant’s help with this already.

“Yep!” Kara nodded, pleased smile on her face. “I’ve already taken care of everything.”

“What about Super emergencies?”

“Taken care of,” Kara replied, “Barry already agreed that he’d come help out if needed, and so did a few of my other hero-friends.” It wouldn’t be the first time, plus she had agreed to do the same for them. She frowned at the thought. “I really need to introduce you to some of them, and Alex as well. Although…maybe not Alex. I don’t want that lecture.”

Lena decided she didn’t want to know what kind of lecture it would be. Alex was scarily protective of Kara, to the point where Lena was fully willing to give the woman an undefeatable alibi if required.

“And if something comes up here?”

“Jess and Sam can handle it, they already said they would.” Kara stated.

“And my family?” Lena could only imagine what kind of chaos her mother and brother would find ways to cause while they were away from home.

“Oh…um…well…” Kara reddened. “Winn and Vas got into CADMUS servers and caused their special brand of chaos with something Felicity gave them. It made Oliver actually laugh out loud, so I didn’t ask for details. I do know it’s enough to keep Lillian busy for the next several months unless she feels like going,” Kara’s face creased in thought, her tell-tale crinkle forming as she sought out the right phrase. “Oh! Old school. Unless she feels like going ‘incredibly old school’, she won’t be able to do much at all.”

That’s what Felicity had called it. Winn and Vas had both confirmed the statement. Kara wasn’t entirely certain what it meant. She didn’t think it was good, well for Lillian and CADMUS anyway.

Lena chuckled. Her mother, who loved technology and the power having it gave her, would _hate_ that. That really only left Lex and his tricks. Everyone else was small scale compared to her remaining family members.

“Dare I ask what you’ve arranged in terms of Lex?”

“…well…he has two very special new guards, one of which is a therapist?” Also re-formed supervillains, but that wasn’t all that important. “Both of which take a very dim view of people who hurt family and small children.”

Lena blinked. Where on Earth had Kara found such guards, Gotham? No, nope. She wasn’t going there.

Because her girlfriend _would_.

“Alright,” Lena finished several bites of food before continuing. “Where are we going?”

“Wisconsin, and Jess already arranged for your jet to take us rather than trusting commercial airlines.” Kara opened her second sandwich. “I wanted to fly us there, _I_ thought it would be nice, but Alex said it would be impractical.” She pouted. “I had a whole plan worked out too.”

“I don’t doubt that Darling,” Lena patted her arm. She would need to send Alex a thank you gift of some kind. “Where exactly in Wisconsin?” Lena had honestly never been there. She had never had any reason to go, nor was it a state well known to cater to her family’s tax bracket. At the very least she didn’t think there was. What even happened in Wisconsin?

“Nice try,” Kara grinned at her, “but that is a surprise. Make sure to pack a lot of warm clothes.”

Lena nodded. She would need to go out and buy some then, since she didn’t think her current wardrobe (built entirely around the fact they lived in Southern California) would yield anything appropriate. Just how cold was Wisconsin in December?

Maybe she could convince Jess to change the location…or at least tell her _where_ they were going.

* * *

Lena stared at the piles of white covering everything around them. Snow. Actual _snow_. She looked down at the comfy boots she had donned. There was absolutely no way they were going to last beyond a single trip, much less keep her feet warm.

Kara was dressed much differently. Of course, the cold didn’t really affect her but she had still taken out all the stops to make it appear that it did. Lena was almost offended, since of the two of them she was the one with the most experience concerning cold weather.

“Rethinking those?” Kara asked, failing to hide her smile.

Lena glared at her. “To be honest, I thought you might have been kidding.” She had tried every single search she could think of. Most of what she found focused on the summer months, when people would be visiting the lakes and the Wisconsin Dells.

Kara blinked. “I’m a terrible liar. You and Alex tell me so all the time. Why would I lie about this?”

“Because you have a strange sense of humor sometimes?” Lena tried.

“Right…” Kara nodded slowly. “We can stop and get you some actual boots on our way to the hotel.”

“How far is the hotel?” Lena had never been in the car while Kara was driving since normally there was no need for either of them to drive.

“About an hour or so from here, this was just the closest airport to our destination.” Kara pouted. “You’re going to insist on a driver, aren’t you?”

Lena thought about it. “No Darling, I’m sure we can manage.” It was worth the trepidation at the beaming smile on Kara’s face.

Kara took her hand. “Come on.”

They gathered their bags and made their way to the car rental counter. Kara took care of the details, although Lena pressed her card forward to pay. They had already had the argument, Lena winning with the valid point that spoiling Kara made her happy and Kara liked making her happy. It was a win-win, as far as Lena was concerned.

“A jeep,” Lena looked over the vehicle with a critical eye. It certainly appeared as if it would hold up. Aside from being a vibrant yellow, it looked more like something Alex would choose to drive than Kara.

“Yea, Alex said it’d be the best to choose if they didn’t have a truck.” Kara wrinkled her nose and pointed across the parking lot. “ _That_ was the only truck they had.”

Lena looked over at the truck, taking in the monster tires and the six feet between the bottom and the ground. “The jeep’s fine.”

Bags loaded, they got in. Kara started the engine and took them onto the highway. Lena glanced at the map, seeing their final destination.

What on Earth had Kara found them to do for a week in the middle of winter in Elkhart Lake?

They had stopped at a nearby Wal-Mart (Lillian would have a coronary if she ever found out) to get Lena a proper pair of boots. Kara had had some fun, finding thick socks and fleece-lined jeans to add to her girlfriend’s wardrobe. She also added in heavier gloves and a bright blue Supergirl hat.

Lena thought the joke was on Kara, because she was grateful for them when the sun set and the temperature dropped. Not everyone could be walking furnaces. She was very happy to be fully bundled up even in the warm car.

“Oh Kara…it’s beautiful.” She looked over the freezing lake they were passing.

“I thought so too when I was flying over,” because of course she had come to look everything over before bringing her beloved girlfriend. She wanted this vacation to be pleasant for the both of them. She pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. “We’re here, The Osthoff Resort.”

The building was already fully decked out for the holidays. Lights danced in multi-colors, wreathes and garlands of evergreen were everywhere, there were little displays of various Christmas and winter scenes set up around the lobby and other public areas both inside and out. The snow just added to everything, the staff clearly having experience and talent in keeping the air of a winter wonderland in place.

“Huh,” Lena remembered reading something about this place doing something for Christmas, but since they were going so early in the month hadn’t given it more than a passing glance. Looking around while Kara checked them in, she took in the posted advertisements for the local attractions. Seeing one, she realized why Kara had chosen this place.

“Our room is on the third floor,” Kara got her attention. She took back control of the luggage cart, leading them to the elevators.

Once upstairs, they found their room about halfway down the hallway. Kara quickly opened the door, grinning as she held it open for Lena.

The curtains were open, giving them what would be an amazing view of the woods that surrounded one side of the hotel come daylight. There was a sitting area, a small kitchenette, a room containing a king sized bed, and the bathroom held a soaking tub big enough for the both of them. Lena paused her explorations to consider this.

“Before you ask,” Kara interrupted her thoughts, “I took part of my vacation days in pay, most of them actually.” She shrugged, a little shy. “Please don’t tell Alex, or J’onn, but I may have used some of my skills to help certain people find certain things and been paid a consultant fee for it. I just…you do so much for me, for all of us, that I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Kara, I’m not upset.” Lena wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “A little concerned that you might be overworking yourself, but I’m not upset.”

“Oh, good,” Kara returned the hug, “because I don’t like it when you’re upset.”

Lena giggled. “So, you want to tell me about the things you have planned?”

“And ruin the surprise?”

“I did see the posters downstairs, and I am a genius.”

“I’m fully aware of both those facts, and-” Kara’s stomach interrupted with a loud gurgle. She blushed while Lena laughed, only to be stopped by the sound of her own stomach.

“Let’s order dinner while we unpack,” Lena suggested, “and then we can try out that fireplace.”

* * *

Lena felt like a child as they entered the Christmas Market. Everything was decorated with evergreen and holly, bright tinsel reflecting the light from antique looking lanterns. There was a skating rink set up on one end of the grounds, people already gliding around the surface despite the early hour. The scents of different foods wafted across the grounds, mingling with the cold winter air.

The booths appeared to have no certain order. It was the kind of ordered chaos that a festival should be, especially one like Christmas.

Kara zeroed in on the booths selling food first. They had eaten at the hotel, but Lena was well aware of just how little that actually meant. It was adorable, watching as Kara talked with the sellers about their wares even as she ordered.

The other booths were an adventure all on their own. A few were operated by Germans who had come just for this (and a few other) markets around the country. The pair enjoyed using their language skills, Lena’s from business partners and Kara’s because she liked languages.

“Oh, Eliza would love these!” Kara pointed to a pair of delicately carved earrings in the shape of snowflakes. Tiny blue crystals were embedded into the points, making them sparkle in the light. They were lacquered a very pale blue and edged in white.

“We should get them,” Lena was already pulling out her card, “and the crystal necklace there,” she pointed to the blue quartz carved into the same pattern as the earrings. “They can be from both of us.”

“Ah! An excellent choice!” The girl currently running the booth boxed both items carefully. “Would you like a bag?”

“No, thank you,” Lena held up the reusable bag that Kara had gotten at the entrance. Her girlfriend had already half-filled one with food to take back to their room. They already had a pair of commemorative mugs bought at the same booth.

The girl wished them a nice day and they moved on. Kara wrapped her free hand around Lena’s.

“Do you want to go ice skating, or look at more stalls?” She looked around, spotting what she was looking for. “Or we could take a carriage ride?”

“I want to explore more before lunch, maybe ice skating afterward?”

Kara nodded. “Works for me. Oh! Look!” She tugged Lena to the next stall that was selling hand crafted music boxes.

Gazing at the number of bags afterwards, Lena was dead certain they had covered their entire Christmas List already. Admittedly, she doubted any of the food (mostly sweets) would last until then but everything else would.

After lunch turned out to be the perfect time to enjoy the ice rink. It was less crowded, most skaters leaving to enjoy their own lunch or the rest of the market. A quick trip to their room to drop off their bags and they were ready.

“Have you ever done this before?” Lena asked, watching as Kara wobbled on the blades in the changing area.

“Nope!” Kara replied with a wide smile. “I’ve roller bladed before, it’s the same thing right?”

Lena, who had never ‘roller bladed’ in her life, shook her head. “Come on, I’ll show you.” She had been ice skating before. It was an appropriate winter past time for a Luthor. It was one of the few times Lionel had taught her something outside of his office, or directly interacted with her at all growing up.

It had been awhile, but she was soon gliding around the ice as if she had never left it. Kara was smiling dopily at her from where she was leaning against the wall.

“What?” Lena came to a stop beside her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re beautiful,” tumbled out of Kara’s mouth. The woman blushed. “I mean, when you smile like that, when you’re actually enjoying something for the fun of it? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that outside your lab or,” she blushed harder, “you know. Our room.”

Lena laughed, kissing the tip of Kara’s nose. “You are too adorable for words. Come on, skate with me.” She wrapped a hand around Kara’s, leading her away from the wall.

Kara slid, giggling at the feeling of being so easily pulled. Once she got it, she was gliding beside Lena with ease and the darker woman understood what Kara meant.

“It almost feels like flying!” Kara burst out, braking away for a moment before returning. They were in public so she couldn’t use any of her powers, but she was tempted.

Lena had to stop and laugh at that. “Maybe next year we’ll go to the cabin. There’s a private pond there where my father taught me how to do this.” Kara could use her power all she wanted there. Lena was curious to see what antics they could come up with. Enough to give Alex an aneurism, probably.

Kara’s eyes brightened at the thought of _next year_. “That sounds like a plan. We should.”

Conversation faded as they continued to skate around the oblong rink that had been set up. They simply enjoyed basking in the presence of the other; hands tangled together and focus only for each other.

Eventually, they did have to get off the ice. Kara’s stomach made its presence known and Lena’s cheeks were red with cold. They turned in their skates for their shoes and went to find somewhere inside to warm up.

Once warmed and fed, they ventured back out to finish exploring the market. As night began to fall, Kara led them to where carriage rides were being arranged. They were still going strong, mostly couples taking advantage now that much of the crowds had faded out.

The carriages took two different paths. During daylight hours there was a path that wound thru the wooded area around the resort and the more fantastical booths set up for the market. At night, the path took passengers along a route well-lit with light displays.

Wrapped up in each other and the thick blanket provided in the carriage, they took in the sights and scenes created by strands of lights. Lena giggled when she pointed out one display where the more well-known superhero symbols had been re-created in large panels. The largest one was the _El_ done half in red and blue and half in pink and white.

Kara scowled at it. “Really,” she huffed quietly, “we wear the exact same colors! If anything, mine are darker.” She would never understand the human fascination with assigning gender to colors.

“I know Darling,” Lena pointed to the next display. “That’s rather impressive, isn’t it?”

It was a gargantuan tree made up of metal framework and lights. Ornaments danced across the surface, the moving lights refracting off strands of crystals to create a dazzling display.

“It is,” Kara agreed, “Oh! Lena, look at the reindeer!”

They went on that way for the rest of the ride, pointing out things that caught their eyes.

Once returned to the starting point, they began the trek back to their room.

Sunday was much the same, exploring all the winter wonders of the market and surrounding town. Lena laughed at Kara in the forge (She made note that it might just be something to look into for her girlfriend, as Kara kept asking question after question and ‘oh’ing over several pieces. Alex was going to end up with an actual sword beneath the tree, modified only in that Kara would be adding the _El_ to the crossguard.).

Watching Kara, Lena came up with a plan.

* * *

Kara rolled over and stretched in the sunlight like a cat. She hummed, content to bask in the light for a moment as she woke up.

…wait…

She lurched awake, startling her bedmate. “Lena! We’re late!” She moved to get out of bed.

“Darling, it’s fine.” Lena reached out to grasp Kara’s wrist.

“Fine? We’re supposed to check out,” she looked at the clock, “in five minutes!”

“No love, we’re not.” Awake now, Lena sat up. “I extended our stay last night.”

Kara blinked at her. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Lena tugged her back down so they could cuddle. “I wanted a little more time with you before our daily lives get involved again.”

Kara returned to her previous position, wrapping Lena in her arms. “Okay,” as if she was going to argue this. “So you had fun this weekend?”

“I did,” Lena agreed. “There is a museum or two we could look into, and I’ve never been to an actual dairy. Have you?”

“No,” Kara shook her head. “Is that a thing you can do, visit a dairy? Wouldn’t that get in the way?”

Lena chuckled. “I looked into it when I was trying to discover what it was you had planned for us. Apparently, it’s very much ‘a thing’ here.” She nuzzled into Kara’s neck. “We can still go home today if you wish.”

“I’m fine with staying longer.” Kara giggled. “I love you.”

“Love you to,” Lena wiggled closer. She thought of the small box she had hidden in her bag. Not now, not today…but soon.

Kara’s stomach gurgled, breaking the soft silence that had enveloped them. Lena laughed, rolling over so she could get out of bed. Kara blushed, cursing her metabolism even as she got out of bed.

“Come on, let’s get you fed and we can see what trouble we can get into.” Lena held out a hand.

“It’s only trouble if we get caught,” Kara replied, taking her lover’s hand. She kissed the back of it. “You know Alex is going to try to send out a search party when we don’t arrive later tonight.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I did remember to send her a note this time.”

(Alex was not pleased with the note, if the agitated Agent that met them at the airport four days later was any indication. She did like her new sword though.)

* * *

Happy Holidays StoriesbyReese! I hope you enjoy your gift and it makes you smile.


End file.
